Technical Field
The present application relates to the field of set-top boxes configured to provide media content for a home entertainment system.
Description of the Related Art
Set-top boxes are used to provide media content in many homes entertainment systems. Set-top boxes typically provide media content to be displayed on a television or other display screen. Home entertainment systems often include DVD players, surround sound systems, video game consoles and other media devices.
When a user wishes to view media content he must typically pick up one of several remote controls and turn on the device and select the content that he wishes to view. It can be a cumbersome and time consuming process to turn on all of the desired media devices and using one or more remote controls to operate them.